This application is directed to a device for removing a retaining ring in air conditioning compressors and the like. In many assemblys, resilient C-rings are used to retain components in position. In order to disassemble the components for service or otherwise, it is necessary to manipulate the C-ring. Where the C-ring is positioned so as to be not readily accessible, such manipulation is difficult. In the art, such manipulation has been achieved through the use of pointed objects and tools not specifically intended for that purpose. One particular example of a construction wherein removal of a C-ring has proved difficult is in connection with the air conditioning compressor assembly wherein a C-ring is utilized to retain components within a compressor cavity.
The provision of a tool which will quickly and efficiently permit the removal and insertion of a retaining ring would expedite and facilitate servicing and assembly of devices such as air conditioning compressors.